Forever yours, faithfully
by FINCHELFANFOREVERANDEVER
Summary: Its senior year, and Finn cant stop staring, her huge brown eyes her megawatt smile and her amazing talent, he still loves her. he still loves rachel berry. but what will he do when shes destined for new york and as he thinks hes a lima loser.
1. Chapter 1

He looked across the busy choir room watching as Rachel Berry sat laughing about something Mercedes had said. Finn couldn't help but notice how gorgeous she was. He seemed to be noticing her a lot lately. Despite their harsh breakup in December, he was still madly in love with her. Her huge dazzling smile, Her huge brown eyes that he could stare at forever, the way her hair draped over her shoulders, her tiny petite frame, her voice, her laugh. He could go on and on forever. She had gone from begging for him back to not even noticing his existence. His Rachel Berry thought train was quickly interrupted by his current girlfriend Quinn cutting in. "Finn honestly you can't be staring at that dwarf, I mean honestly you've got me why would you want man hands?". He looked at her straight in the eye face red with fury. "Quinn, she is more gorgeous inside and out then you will ever be" said Finn. She looked at him her face full of confusion and disbelief. "you cant be serious Finn! Your going back to her even though she cheated on you!" Quinn said. "yeah well you must have forgotten you did too" Finn said, loud enough for the room to hear. Everyone immediately focused their attention on Finn and Quinn. Puck immediately knew what they were talking about and chided in "yeah well sorry you cant keep the puckasauras caged, he's got claws! Fuck yeah!" he said holding his hand up in a High five, not receiving anything from anyone but glares. Finn had, had about as much as he could take from Quinn, the way she talked about Rachel made his blood boil. "Quinn we are, done!" Finn shouted. "buh-buh Finn I cant believe this!" Quinn said with her mouth agape, From the other side of the room Finn could hear Santana pitch in "believe it Baby Mama, Finnessa here is in love with Rupaul. Guess he likes the ugly ones. Or else he would'a been all over this junk" she said motioning towards her altered "air bags". "you know shut up Santana, your just insecure about yourself so you bag on others." Rachel said with a glare. Everyone sat there in silence just staring at their shoes, until Mr. Schuester walks in Happily, only to realize how quiet the room. "Alright" he said "let's get going!, the theme this week is Future!" usually Will was greeted with enthusiasm to the theme of the week, but was only greeted with an awkward silence. "is something wrong" he asks the class. "YES!" says Brittany "Lord tubbington, has been sleeping with Malibu Barbie, I think he's pregnant" the whole class looked back at her with a look of confusion and then all went back to staring at there shoes. "uhm, other than that." Said Mr. Schue. "Mr. Schue, Finn lost his senses and broke up with ME!" Quinn said pointing to herself "Talk him back to his senses! Or do something!" Mr. Schue couldn't believe Finn had finally dumped her, he knew that they weren't right for each other from the very beginning, but was letting them figure it out on their own, after all they were just kids. "I am truly sorry Quinn, but maybe you just weren't right together" Mr. Schue said, his voice full with sympathy. After all the same had happened to him until it was too late he didn't realize they weren't right for each other. Class had ended on a somewhat good note with the class singing "Speak now" by Taylor swift.

Walking down the hallway Rachel Berry rushed to her locker, trying to avoid a slushy in the face as much as she could. "Rachel, wait" she heard a deep voice behind her yell. She ran forward instantly recognizing the voice. "Rachel please! I need to talk to you" Pleaded the voice. "What Finn!" Rachel said spinning around angriy. "Rachel just one date that's all im asking, one." Said Finn. "No! you broke my heart finn how am I supposed to trust that you wont break it again if I trust you" said Rachel. "because Rachel" Finn replied "do you remember, when sue talked about how her and Jean where tethered but, that she felt that the other end of the tether was gone because Jean wasn't there?" Rachel only nodded in response numbly, already knowing what the next words coming out of his mouth where. "Rachel" he continued quietly "YOU!" he pointed "are the missing side of my tether, Rach I'm in love with you. Always have always will. That's why I need you to take this invitation, to be my date tonight" he said. Rachel just couldn't resist she looked up into those whiskey colored eyes and saw that adorable crooked smile gracing his face, she fought the urge to just let loose and kiss him so instead she just nodded a simple yes whilst saying "okay". "GREAT! Pick you up at 6!" he yelled not expecting it to be that loud. He surprised Rachel by wrapping her up in a quick bear hug and running down the hallway fists in the air doing a half gallop half skip walk that made Rachel smile. Not realizing just how much she had missed his adorable goofiness.

Walking out of school he felt as though he was riding on air, not sure if he was or wasn't Finn looked down to check to see if his feet where securely placed on the pavement. Sure enough they were. Unlocking his truck door he looked out to the sea of students to see if he could see Rachel one last time before their date. He looked hard not thinking he would find her but at last minute turned to see Rachel looking even more gorgeous then in the choir room, the sun was hitting her white sundress perfectly, while her brown bouncy curls shone in the sun light, the light made a halo around her petite body. Smiling to himself as he savored her image, he reluctantly got into the car and drove home anticipating the evening he had planned for them.


	2. Chapter 2

That night finn pulled up to rachels house at exactly 6:00 like he had promised. He nervously rang the doorbell, fidgeting with his tie while he waited. It seemed like hours later that Rachel's Dad Leroy came to the door. "Hello, Finn" he said angrily. "H-H-Hello, Sir" Finn said nervously. "here's the deal, Finn" Leroy said "you may be bigger than me, you may be stronger than me, but I have a shot gun, you don't want me to put that to good use do you?". "N-No sir" Finn said about to pee himself. "LEROY," Hiram yelled walking into the room "leave the poor boy alone". "Fine, I'll go get Rachel" Leroy retorted, stomping up the stairs like an angry teenager. Finn and Hiram sat there in an awkward silence. Ten minutes later, Rachel slowly walked down the stairway. Finn couldn't breathe when he saw her, she looked so beautiful. Her hair was Curled at the bottom, and she was wearing an elegant black dress that hugged her curves and made her look so sexy, he could barely resist himself, he wanted to just reach out and touch her. Just to feel her. "Finn are you alright?" she called to him. "uhm yeah" he said remembering how to breathe.

She looked up at him, she couldn't believe how handsome he looked, the crooked nervous smile on his face was irresistible. "you ready, Finn?" she said. "of course! Lets go!" he said practically leaping up. They walked to the door and he held it open for her saying "ladies first". she smiled up at him with those big brown eyes. he couldn't resist it any longer he just had to touch her, so he grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. He walked her to his truck, opening her door like the gentleman he was. She missed him, she missed him so much, and the reality of how much she wasn't over him had finally hit her. The drive there wasn't as awkward as he had thought. The ride was full of old memories and laughter, and when they got to the restaurant he was almost disappointed, he could have drove for miles as long as they were talking like this. Inside the small secluded restaurant they sat on the fancy champagne colored seats and just talked, it was almost like they had never broken up. "so Finn," she said "what made you want to ask me to this date?". He looked at her, never losing her eye contact and said. "I was never over you Rachel Barbara Berry, I thought I could push my feelings down by dating Quinn. I thought that she could fill the void I had in my life when we broke up, but she couldn't and I finally came to terms with the only thing that could fill that void, which is you" confidently he grabbed her hand and softly kissed each of her finger tips. He had half expected her to pull back, but instead she lifted his chin up so he was eye in eye with her and said "Finn Christopher Hudson, I had never stopped Loving you, and I Don't think that I ever will, you make me so happy and I am so sorry that I hurt you like that, I only kissed Puck to make you jealous and I am so sorry". As she was leaning in for another kiss, there bubbly blonde waitress walks up interrupting there romantic moment. "Hi, I'm Lena and I'll be your waitress this evening, are you ready to order?" Rachel didn't even realize there was a menu in front of her, she had been too caught up with Finn. "uhm I haven't even looked at the menu" Rachel said with a wink at Finn. "me neither" Finn said "can you give us another moment to decide?". "Of course" said the waitress bounding away. "uh before doing that again no matter how much I want too, we should look at our menu" Finn said clearing his throat. Rachel just nodded in return. When the waitress came back they both knew what they wanted. "Hi do you guys know what you want?" said the waitress. "uhm yes please" said Rachel "can I get a veggie burger?". "of course" said the waitress "and for you" she said turning to Finn. "uhm, I'll have the same" said Finn. "okay I'll be back with your food" said the waitress. "since when do you like veggie burgers?" Rachel asked emphasizing the when. "since my girl is a vegan" Finn said. "oh so now I'm your girl" Rachel replied with her eyebrows raised. "you've always been my girl." Finn replied with a smile. Rachel couldn't help but smile at this. "Rach? will you be my girlfriend again?" He asked sheepishly. "I thought you would never ask Finny" she replied her eyes twinkling with joy. Finny, he smiled at his old nickname. It seems like forever since she used it. Finn and Rachel, spent the rest of the time at the restauranttalking, laughing kissing and even some food throwing. They walked through the dark parking lot hand in hand talking about Finns latest football achievement. "you're so gonna get a football scholarship, I just know it your amazing" said Rachel. Finn frowned at the thought, he knew that they had just reconciled but he still didn't want her to leave him, he was just bound to be a Lima loser, and he knew that Rachel Berry belonged in New York on the Broadway stage, not here in Lima Ohio. "Rachel" he said "I know that we just got back together and all, but I can't stand the thought of you leaving me at graduation, I'm not going to try and hold you back from your 'new york destiny' but I will ask you this, don't forget me when you're a big star in Hollywood, I might just be a lima loser, and you are to good for me but remember what we had, okay?" he said exasperated. "Finn, that's after graduation, I don't wanna think about it, besides lets live in the moment who knows what the year will bring." Rachel said, secretly hoping that he would come with her to New York but already knowing it was a far fetched wish.


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY GUYS LONG OVERDUE CHAPTER THANKS FOR ALL THE ALERTS GUYS OH AND PLEASE REVIEW OHHH AND! READ MY OTHER STORY ITS CALLED "Goodbye New York, Hello Finn!**

* * *

><p>After the amazing date Finn and Rachel had they spent every moment they could together just happy to be reunited. One Rainy Saturday afternoon Rachel was sitting in her room curling her long brown hair, when she heard a soft knock at the door, she had recognized that knock. It was her and Finns secret knock. She knew it may seem Childish but it was just how her and Finn had acted around each other. "Finn, come on up!" she yelled from her window. "Coming baby!" he yelled back. It had been to weeks since they had gotten back together that night over dinner. Moments later Finn had walked up the stairs to Rachel's room. He still couldn't get over how gorgeous she was. It was like every time he saw her he stopped breathing for a few seconds. "hey beautiful" he said from the doorway. She nearly fell off the chair. "oh God! Finn you scared me! Ow! You made me burn myself with the curling iron!" she yelled at him. "oops, god babe I'm really sorry" he replied. "only way to make it better" she said with a raise of her eyebrow "is too kiss it" smiling he walked over to where she sat at her desk. He pulled her up and put her on his lap. He removed the curled hair from her face. Sure enough there was a burn mark on the side of her neck. He craned his neck so he could kiss the red spot on her flawless neck. He slowly began kissing eventually he moved the kisses up her jaw line and too her soft beautiful lips. "I love you" he whispered into her lips. She let out a cute giggle. "No time for talk" she said pulling back "just kiss me". Finn didn't argue, and they spent two hours in a long steamy make out.<p>

When they were done, They sat on Rachel's bed hand in hand. "Rach, I have an idea, get your coat, rain boots and a hat" Finn said "but, Finny its raining" Rachel said "Exactly" Finn said with a kiss on the forehead. Ten long minutes later Rachel arrived at the old orange truck. As she climbed in the car Finn couldn't help but notice how big the Rain coat was on her small frame. He loved how cute it looked on her. "Rach, you look like a fisherman" he said teasingly. "uhm no"she replied with a giggle "a fisher woman!"

"okay fisherwoman" he said tickling her taut stomach "can you guess where we're going."

"hmmm" she said questioningly "The drive in movies"

"eeeehhhh" Finn replied making a buzzing noise

"please Finny! Tell me" Rachel whined "you know I hate suprises" she said giving him her best puppy dog eyes. "oh come on baby, you know I cant resist those huge. Beautiful. Brown. .your's." he said kissing her with every word. Rachel just stared at him more intently, occasionally throwing in a lip quiver. "baby no!" he yelled "please I want this to be a surprise".

She sighed and gave in "Fine Finny" she said with an angry look on her face.

They soon arrived to an empty parking lot. "Finn why are we in an empty lot" Rachel mumbled. "I'm gonna show you my Favorite rainy day past time" He replied. He got out of the car and walked out of the car and over to the nearest puddle and without a moment of hesitation jumped in it. His shirt had been splashed and he was soaking wet. He bounded over to the passenger side door. "No Finn NO!" Rachel protested. Finn picked her up bridal style. Getting her wet. He set her down near a huge puddle. "okay your turn, jump" Finn said. Rachel shut her eyes and leaped into the Puddle soaking every inch of her body. "wanna a hug?" she asked. "of course baby I always want a hug from you" he said, his arms enclosing her small body. In a huge hug. She smiled up at him with her big brown eyes. she leaned in closer, and they kissed in the rain, a soft beautiful kiss. That lasted for what seemed like ages. The most Picture perfect moment


	4. Chapter 4

Finn looked down at her sleeping form, the day had been wonderful. They had jumped in puddles for three hours straight their clothes had been completely soaked through. By the end of the night they had cuddled up on Rachel's bed and watched West side story. Rachel however, had fallen asleep during the previews. Finn couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she slept. Her hair was in a mess on the pillow, and her body was pushed up against Finns muscular chest. Finn whispered "I love you" into her small ear, he smiled at the smile that now graced the sleeping girls face. He soon fell into a deep sleep himself, just knowing that the comfort of Rachel being there with him would cause him to have one of the best night's sleep he's ever had.

The next morning they had woken up to find themselves wrapped around each other. "good morning Beautiful" Finn said into Rachel's brown wavy hair "Hey handsome" Rachel yawned. Stretching they both got off the big bed and went downstairs. "want some pancakes?" she called from the fridge. "Sure" he replied with a smile. "I have to use the bathroom" he said walking down the hall.

Rachel had gotten up on the high counter to Get the vegan pancake mix. She had almost gotten it when she lost her balance. She flew through the small distance to the ground screaming as she hit the floor with a thud. Pain shot through her small body, and she screamed. "aahhhhhh!" she cried loud enough to wake up the neighbors. Finn had heard the scream and came running out of the bathroom pants still down around his ankles. Quickly pulling his pants up, he ran to Rachel. "Rachel what's wrong what happened" he asked nervously. She just sobbed in response pointing to her leg. Finn looked down at her leg in surprise. Her long skinny leg had been twisted to the side, there were three bumps sticking out from her thigh her knee and her ankle. "okay" he said trying his best to be calm "we have to go now" he said scooping her up bridal style and running to his truck, he laid her still sobbing form onto the back seat. Running to the front seat he started the car and speeded down the road to the emergency room. When they got in he ran to the nurse's station and yelled for them to help his girlfriend. It seemed as though it was hours later when Rachel was wheeled out in a wheelchair with a giant black cast all the way up to the middle of her thigh. Her eyes where still red and puffy from crying, and her hair was a mess. Finn thought that the cast had made her even tinier and perfect and that she looked as beautiful as ever. The doctor quickly gave her, her crutches and walked out of the waiting room. "Baby, does it hurt" Finn asked his voice full of concern. Rachel just nodded in response. He quickly picked her up, just wanting to touch her. "I could get used to this broken leg thing, I get to carry you around" He said with a smile. Rachel laughed and threw her arms around his neck kissing his neck softly as he carried her to the car. "OH!" Rachel cried from in the car "I forgot to call my Dads!" Finn turned around and smiled at her. She was so caring. She broke her leg in three different places and all she thought about where others. "Your so cute" he said with a laugh. She threw him a confused look and he continued to laugh. She couldn't help but smile, his laugh was so cute.

They pulled into Rachel's small driveway. Finn carried Rachel up the long stairway. He was surprised how light she was. He set her down on her Pink bed spread. "I think I need to take the pain meds, my leg is really starting to hurt" Rachel said with tears in her eyes "okay I'll go get them" Finn replied already halfway down the stairs. He Quickly brought her water and her medication and ran up the stairs taking two at a time. "Here baby" he said panting and handing her the pills. She took it greatfully. The pills really kicked in fifteen minutes later. The pills had, apparently had side-affects because she started laughing uncontrollably. Until she fell off the bed ,Finn quickly picked her up from the floor. "oh!" she said pointing to him "your cute!" she poked his nose hard. "will you be my boyfriend, cause you're a hot potato" she said trying to be sexy in her under the influence of pain meds state. Finn laughed and put her on the bed next to him and wrapped his strong arms around her turning off the bedroom light. The second her head hit the pillow he could hear her light snoring, and soon after he drifted off to sleep too


End file.
